Thanks For The Memories
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: Hermione simply can't stand her life anymore, it is just to painful to live the way she is right now. It only takes a simple spell to take it all away. But who is there to comfort her when she awakes again? Based on the song Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy Dramione


This took a while but I had this really bad Ron-bashing movement. So without further ado, please enjoy.

Based on the song:_Thanks For The Memories _by _Fall Out Boy_

_I do not own the musical song or the Harry Potter characters, all rights belong to the proper owners._

* * *

**Thanks For The Memories**

_I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show..._

_(Let the good times roll)_

_(Let the good times roll)_

_~W~_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, _

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_~W~_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

Hermione Granger was angry, she was sad, she was depressed. Her mind went forward while her heart barely even beat in recognition. She took a deep breath and held her wand in her shaking hands. _This was it._

She was leaving; she just couldn't take it anymore. All the times that had shared together were enough, it was enough to make her want to leave. She wanted no recollection of their relationship, a relationship that she worked so hard for. But now he went and messed it all up, and for that he would pay. Not in revenge but with his heart.

_~W~_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_(Except for)_

_When you look into the past_

_(Look into the past)_

_One night stand... _

_(One night stand, oh)_

_~W~_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_To my dearest love,_

_I would love to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You were the very first person I ever had real feelings for. It's true when I say that I was afraid of telling you when we were younger. I was so happy when you confessed your feelings for me, those few years ago. But then again I was a sweet naïve little schoolgirl who only dreamed of one day having a perfect dashing prince sweep me off my feet. For a while I believed that prince was you. All the years we spent together, all those memories we made from the good to the bad. They are all things I will __never__ forget. Do you remember fourth year, the Yule Ball more specifically? Deep down inside I wished that it was you who had asked me in the first place. I always thought you looked dashing, cordial and even impeccable in the robes you were wearing that night. As the years went on our relationship secretly grew and bonded. Despite what others thought, saw or even heard I knew for sure that we fell in love. This was the first time I experienced what I thought was love. Not that I was a foolish girl who would be so susceptible to the powerful emotion known as love. _

_But as the war came I grew frightened for your safety. I knew what you would have to deal with, all the issues and problems that came with it. Death was eminent, I knew some would die. I forgot how death could change people for the better and for the worst. As the war approached I took many secretive precautions for your safety, it is a little too late to realize how in vain I was. Even when I was injured I was willing to sacrifice my very life for yours, I just needed you to survive. That was how deep and delusional that I was with love for you. I was such a fool to think you had true feelings for me. I mean come look at us, almost every time we spoke to each other we fought. We are just too different from each other. After the war was settled and everyone was still healing from their wounds, our relationship grew even more. I believe it was the after effects of the war; we were all injured and desperate then. Our relationship was actually looking up as I fell in love with you all over again. And for a while things were starting to look on the bright side._

_We made even more precious memories right after school was over and we had graduated from the rebuilt and stable Hogwarts. The oh so wonderful memories we made will last me a lifetime, our first real date, moving in together, our first holidays together as an official couple… I was even looking forward to our first anniversary together, but apparently you had already taken care of __that__. That night I came home from Healer Training, I was going to surprise you after your hard day at Auror Training. I even planned on wearing the new scarlet dress I bought just for the occasion and actually make us both a delicious home cooked meal with wine and even a chocolate smothered dessert. What I saw upon returning to our decent sized flat was enough to break and shatter my dreams and love. Did you even remember our yearly anniversary? _

_Most likely you did not, especially since I caught you in the act with __her__. The girl you first went out all those years ago, I thought it was to spite me after I started to hang out with some of the other boys in our year. I remember someone telling me that you liked me and so I waited and waited for you to do something about it, but you never really did. Then you went out with __her__, the vile witch, who clung to you like superglue or the strongest sticking charm out there. Everywhere you went she would follow, she gave you sweet adorable nicknames, sat by your side at meals, practically almost chewed your food for you, stole your robes all the time, held your hand underneath the table secretively, snuck with you into the abandoned classrooms for long snogging sessions, knitted you cute little matching sweaters with hearts all over them, made you enchanted chocolates, sat in your lap in whenever she got the chance, wore your Quidditch jersey, she was the one fell in love with you first. You told me you were over her; over and over again you said that you and she were utterly and completely through. _

_But I guess not, turns out that you couldn't just let go of her. Even after all those promises you made me, you just couldn't let go of her. Everything you told me were probably lies anyways. That's okay, I still have the memories. The memories of a wasted time, a broken heart, a shattered soul, all because of you. Thanks for showing me reality, showing me how love hurts. The minute I saw you with her, I snapped. All those memories we made together are now worthless. _

_There is no point in remembering now. By the time you get this letter, it will be too late. I will simple not remember you and my life will move on. Thanks for all the memories…_

_-H._

_~W~_

_They say_

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_Whoa_

_~W~_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_~W~_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_~W~_

Hermione gave off a faint smile, this was the better choice. It was best to forget him now and forever. At least she would be able to live again. Once more she made sure all her memories of him were sealed away and destroyed for good.

The young witch held up her wand and said one final word. "_Obliviate_."

_~W~_

It wasn't until ten that night that he returned home from work, it was a busy day for him at the Ministry. The paperwork piled all the way to the ceiling, even with magic it would take him hours just to finish. Right now all he wanted to do was go home to his girlfriend's delicious cooking, sleep with her and maybe just maybe if he was sneaky enough go sleep with his oh so secret lover. The one he had kept for years now. Not that it matter to his girlfriend she never really notice or cared to give a shit anymore. It was always 'do this, do that' or 'why don't you do this with me?' It was enough to make him sick, but she was quite good in the bed. She was the one who was always there for him when he needed it or not.

Surprisingly the flat was empty when he returned, no delicious home cooked meal, no girlfriend there to answer to his ever beck and call, no furniture, no stupid ugly orange cat, no nothing. The place looked as though someone made off with all the important necessities of the place.

He called her name several times, to his great disappointment the awkward silence-ness was his only response. The man stumbled about the flat from room to room, only to find all his sacred possessions and clothing in a pile in the middle of the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend. Not even a piece of her luxurious curly hair was found anywhere. Some sort of shield spell blocked him from picking up some of his belongings especially the Naughty Witches Weekly magazine stacked in the corner of the room that he kept hidden for years.

He turned to scratch his head and think about the current situation, there in the corner of his eyes laid a piece of beautiful parchment and attached to it was a medium sized vial. Picking up the soft piece of parchment the young man read, this would be interesting. The contents of the letter almost gave him a heart attack.

Ronald Weasely looked at the letter his girlfriend left behind. He didn't exactly realize it then but he just lost one of the most important things to happen to him. Now he would lose it forever.

Ron fell to his knees; everything he wanted to wait for was gone. Now he would have nothing, there in his hands were the very last of the few memories that they had made together. Hermione was gone for good.

_Thanks for all the memories…_

_~W~_

Only a few minutes later did the brunette witch wake up. She was dazed, she was dizzy, and she was very much disoriented and very confused. Where was she, oh right her flat in Muggle London. She had another flat near Diagon alley but it must have been one heck of a night for her to staying at the flat in London. Even Crookshanks was there and was mewing to be let out of his cage.

Scratching her head she looked at the time, eight thirty on a Friday night, there was still a lot of time before the night was completely over. The last thing she remembered was coming home from training and cleaning up. But the rest of it was a scary white blank. It was like she forgot something very important; it felt a bit empty in her chest but yet so relieving. As if a great pressure was taken away from her chest and she could breathe in good quality fresh air.

Hmm, it must have not been that important if she chose to forget about it. She shrugged and continued to change out of her training uniform for something more form fitting and relaxing. The sparkly little black dress she bought the other day would do just fine. Her hair, which had been tied in a bun all day now fell in decadent little curls and corkscrews and made it look as though it was a waterfall of hair. Besides her hair, she put on a splash of makeup colors, slightly smoky eyes and natural lipstick. She could have been a model if she really tried…

Hermione was just about to grab her shoes and a light cover up sweater in case she got cold later when she had this ominous feeling as though something big was just about to happen. She shrugged and grabbed for her matching black purse, her wand was charmed to blend in with her accessories that she had on.

Though the very next second Draco Malfoy appeared in the fire place via floo system surprising her greatly.

"Mía, I heard what the Weasel was up to and I came as soon as I can. I was going to check your flat near Diagon Alley but knew that it would be better to check here first, I guess my suspicion was right." Draco stated coming towards her a caring look flashed across his face. Many may not have known it but in the past couple years Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had learned to accept one another, forgive each other and start anew. What was past had passed and today was the future. Things changed after the war as the truth came out people were able to set aside prejudices and learn to accept one another. It was all a part of the healing process after the war, while many that were bravely lost those left behind would have to move on.

During the last couple of years Draco and Hermione had learned that they weren't as different as people thought they were. Now they were great friends, it was different from her friendship with Harry though.

"Who?" Hermione asked who was this 'Weasel' that he was talking about?

"How could you even forget your own cheating boyfriend? I still don't understand why you put up with him all these years." Draco responded rushing to her side to envelope her in a caring hug. But Hermione still wondered.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Drake. What are you talking about?" Hermione looked at her former enemy, now friend puzzled.

Draco only looked on it horror. What had she done? She could have killed herself! What would he have done if he had lost her now?

"Mía, you have to know he has been your best friend for years. You know since first year Hogwarts." Draco said looking at her seriously.

"Harry?" Hermione guessed, who in the hell was he talking about?

"No, the redhead."

"Ginny?" Hermione guessed again.

"Are you serious, it was Ron, he was talking about his affair with Brown?" Draco shook his head what was going on.

Hermione's body flinched as he said that name, but her mind had no recollections of such a person. Lavender Brown did ring a distant bell though, but all she remembered was the annoying and vile gossipy blond girl that she had the great displeasure of sharing the girls dorm with for years. Hermione had never been so happy to have been elected as Head Girl for their 'seventh year'.

"Draco are you sure? I'm pretty sure that I know no one named Ron. Here sit down for a second, let me get you a glass of fire whiskey." Hermione led Draco to the couch and turned into her kitchen to fetch a glass of the finest fire whiskey that she had available, not that she drank it much only when she had guests. She had wanted to go out, but Draco's sudden appearance changed her mind a bit maybe they could chat for a couple of hours before they would head their separate ways.

She was heading back towards the small living room when an vanilla coloured envelope caught her eye, on it inscribed with her near perfect curly handwriting was Draco's name. Funny, she never remembered writing this. Hermione shrug, she had this strong feeling that she should give the envelope to the blond still. The brunette picked up the small envelope, his fire whiskey and her glass of spiced pumpkin juice and headed towards the couches set up in front of the small hearth. Though the envelope was a bit heavier than it looked, and Hermione could feel something at the bottom of it.

Draco murmured a soft 'thanks' after she handed him his drink, he took it graciously and almost chugged half of it before she could even sit down next to him.

Taking the envelope with her now free hand Hermione placed it into Draco's empty lap. "I believe this is for you." Hermione stated simply then took a sip of the spiced pumpkin juice.

"What is it?" Draco's eyes widened then turned to look at her.

"I seriously don't know, I'm afraid it slipped my mind. Maybe I forgot to give it to you the other day." Hermione answered between sips.

"Do you want me to read it now?" the young man asked looking back at her. Draco still wondered what really had happened to Hermione before he arrived.

"Sure go ahead, but don't take too long because I want to take you to this new Wizard's club that they just opened up the other day." Hermione smiled, sure Draco and she had hung out before it was nothing new. But it hadn't been in a long time due to their work schedules and he was just the man she wanted to see.

Draco looked up to see Hermione gazing intensely at the fire place, it was not blazing due to the summer months but still she stared off into something quite unknown. Personally this worried Draco, she wasn't acting much like her normal self. What was this about forgetting Weasel? How could she forget the man that was her best friend for years and her boyfriend officially for nearly a year?

Inside Draco seethed with rage at the redheaded young man, when he happened to overhear the Weasel flirting with the trashy whore, Lavender Brown he just about flew his lid. Poor Hermione would never be able to deal with it, but apparently he was wrong. When he saw Hermione after arriving at her other flat that she didn't share with the Weasel he was amazed to see her mood and temperament.

Draco took one more chug of the burning alcoholic liquid that Hermione had offered him and opened up the very new envelope that had his name on it. Maybe on the inside would have a better explanation?

_~W~_

_Dear Draco,_

_You are probably one of the only few people of whom I can actually spill my secrets to. But just a few years ago if any of us would know that our enemies would actually become our friends I would have laughed or cried. I mean come on, who would ever think that Bookworm Granger and Ferret Draco would be great friends? For one you might be wondered why I am acting such lately, but you see this all has a logical explanation behind a bit magical too, I fear._

_The simple answer behind this would be the prime choice, my now ex-boyfriend. I now see the very stupid mistakes I have made. Hermione Granger admitting her stupid mistakes! Why I would never, but unfortunately it was true._

_From the very beginnings my relationship with the 'Weasel' was rocky, our friendship in the beginning almost cost me my very life. Eventually I hoped a foolish notion for a smart girl to make, especially about something so trivial as a boy. It was when that we finally and officially got together that I realized what I had done. By that time I realized what I though was love was really affection, a sisterly love towards him. But by then it was too late, I had fallen in too deep. It was too much for me to handle and when I caught him cheating on me with that no good blonde Gryffindor whore, 'Lav-Lav', I was somewhat relieved._

_I was pained too, but in more than one ways I knew what I had to do. It was time for me to forget. Draco, dear, I did the only thing that I could to take away the pain. It was one of my only options; it will be simply better this way. Draco, I erased every single memory of him. The Weasel of my ex-boyfriend is now permanently deleted from my very being. Please don't worry much about me; I will of course remember the good things._

_That time we went to the bar together, book shopping, even the time when we just happened to goof off. All the memories we made together, all of the wonderful good times. Thank you for all those memories. I only hope that we can continue to make more memories together._

_Attached to the bottom of the parchment is my real memories guard them well, destroy them if you have to._

_~H._

_P.S. Draco, I really like you too. Now go and take us to that new club that just opened up in town, I've been dying to go there for week. Let's go and make more memories together._

_~W~_

Draco looked back up to the girl in question and stared at her long and hard. Her eyes seemed even more vibrant, she looked more alive as if the demons of her past all have seemed to vanish. The dress she had on was a bit more showy and revealing than her normal conservative yet sexy clothing. Even her hair seemed to give off that healthy, beautiful glow.

It was true what Hermione had said about him liking her, for years he had secretly admired her and then loved her. He had to give her props though for finally figuring it out or maybe she knew for a time and just didn't say anything.

But now, how could she do this to herself? Was she really in this much pain, and he just didn't see it? What kind of friend would he be, he didn't see how she was secretly suffering.

At least she would be able to live her life the way she really wanted to live it.

Draco took her arm, and told her to grab her things. When she asked what he was doing, Draco couldn't help but smirk with self-satisfaction and simply stated, "It's about time we make some great memories of our very own."

And that they did.

_~W~_

Ron stared out the open window. She was gone, gone for good. It was his fault for losing one of the very best things that had ever happened. How could he be idiotic, so stupid?

It was only a few months later that he got an owl invitation. This time it was enough to take what was left of his sanity and break it into a thousand little pieces.

_Mr. and Mrs. Harold Granger _

_Request your honour of your presence_

_At the marriage of their daughter: _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_To _

_Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Son of Mr. & Mrs. Lucius Malfoy_

_On Sunday, the 24__th__ of December_

_Malfoy Manor II_

He went to wedding anyway; Hermione didn't even remember who he was for months. His family blamed him for all he had done to the poor girl, he lost his job, he now lived in a shady part of town in a measly flat, he even lost Lavender when she found bigger fish to fry, and more importantly he lost his everything. All in all he was a complete and utter idiot.

He still didn't know why he decided to watch the one girl that had truly loved him get married to the man of her dreams, and one of his greatest enemies. For weeks he didn't understand what everyone had meant about Hermione losing her memories of him, only him. She must have known and suffered more than he thought.

Ron realized he had lost. There in his seat in the very back row he watched as the couple said their vows and even from his seat could see the real love reflected in the eyes of the young couple. It was something that he had once saw in her own eyes, but now he would never see them again.

It still didn't surprise him when only two months later after Draco and Hermione had married when an announcement came out declaring that the young couple was expecting a baby.

Ron could only look back at the good times he had once had and times he could have had with the girl.

"_Thanks for the memories…"_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
